


【全职|叶王】Landing to start

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skills
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	【全职|叶王】Landing to start

一盘竞技场堪堪打到了尾声，两边都红了血，一个魔道学者把另一个扫入死角，势在必得的控制技卷向半空，眼见要触到判定生效的位置，对方却紧贴着技能范围的边界，用难以置信的动作卡着肉眼不可辨别的缝隙滑开了。

然后一个熔岩烧瓶兜头砸下，满屏的技能光效让没开灯的房间看起来鬼影幢幢，叶修啧了一声，推开了面前笔记本电脑。“输了输了，拿这个职业干不过你。”

“笔记本键盘的键程太短，节奏不容易掌控。”王杰希从桌子对面的台式机前站起身来，“换过来再来一盘？”

“那不就成了我仗着硬件优势欺负后辈了吗？”叶修看着他笑，把两条胳膊交叠到脑后，“得了，咱俩缺这一盘吗？大冷的天，不如睡觉。”

“还真缺。”王杰希意犹未尽，“拿你的散人出来试试。”

“卡没带身上。一张都没带。”叶修拍了拍裤兜，脸不红心不跳地说着瞎话，“要不然能问你借卡？还给我弄个戴绿帽的，你就说说你什么居心吧。”

他的小人儿没被最后一个大招秒掉，剩了最后一点血皮立在屏幕的正中，绿色的斗篷十分写实地被烧掉了半边，和同色系的帽檐一起在虚拟的风里一招一展。他操作这小人儿骑着扫把在空中兜了个拉风的圈儿，“还是说，魔术师嫌弃我玩魔道的水准了？”

“那哪儿能呢。”王杰希嘴上说着客套话，手上却毫不留情，一道射线清了他的血条。叶修跟着小人儿一起往下一倒，仰躺在沙发上装死人。“我是退步了。”他的目光在天花板上打了个转，拗着脖子去看背后的王杰希，“最后那一下，你家那小孩儿都能控住你，我却让你溜了。到底是岁月不饶人啊！”

王杰希觉得牙有点酸，又替他颈椎疼，走过去一把把他按平在沙发上。“别装傻，我还没自负到认为可以瞒过你。”

他的表情正气凛然，仿佛叶修才是那个弄虚作假问心有愧的，叶修在他的目光下登时错觉自己理亏，忙不迭地拉人背锅：“我觉得那几个玩战术的都看出来了……不过张新杰是个实心眼，没证据的话从来不出口……喻文州，喻文州肯定看出来了。”

“我看见他站起来鼓掌了。”

“那你看见我站起来鼓掌了吗？”

王杰希斜了他一眼。“小学生啊你？给你发朵小红花？”他站定了一会儿，在叶修身边坐下，“……我不知道你来了。”

“老板娘买的票，免费看魔术师现场表演翻船，值了。”叶修用两根手指圈住他的左腕，强硬而又小心翼翼地拧到背后去，然后对右腕也照此办理，完了仿佛颇为满意般左右端详着，王杰希不明所以地看着他，心里有点发毛：“干什么？”

“再试一遍看能不能控住你。”叶修一只手虚握着他的两腕，目光真诚，另一只手却伸过去拉下了他的队服拉链，“那个控制技新近改了动作模组吧，还是因为全息投影的缘故？之前从没觉得有这么……引人犯罪。”

“犯什么罪？”

“让人就只想把你从空中拽下地来，牢牢捆上，然后——”

叶修实话实说，一身坦荡，手上动作仍然按部就班，王杰希冷眼看他秀操作，满脸都写着我的内心毫无波动。但他队服底下只穿了一件白T，薄得很，松松垮垮地挂在肩上，什么都遮掩不住。叶修脱到一半就响亮地“哟”了一声，盯着他胸前明显的凸起似笑非笑。“我还哪儿都没碰呢。”

“这儿碰了。”王杰希早知道他是什么德性，稍微挺了挺腰证明自己感觉到了顶在腰后的玩意儿，“但我看你是真退步了，废话过量，行动力衰退。”

他像是比叶修更缺乏耐心似的，抢先俯身吻了上去。这就一发不可收拾了，叶修在他的体重之下被牢牢地嵌在沙发缝里动弹不得，想到自己身高和臂力都不占优势，不由得大为惊恐。“有事儿好商量啊老王……”他奋力抓住换气的间隙，摸着王杰希的背一通乱拍，“我说咱们还是到床上去……”

“就这儿吧。”王杰希带着点鼻音回答他，“懒得挪了。”

他在不那么需要锐利和惊艳的时候会自然而然地显出本性里的慵懒来，让人觉得他就是个挺普通的、没有哪一处扎眼的年轻人。他掀起自己的T恤下摆，干脆利落地脱了，就手甩到旁边的椅子上，叶修已经润物细无声地把手伸进他的裤子里，抓着他的臀瓣一通揉捏。王杰希稍微地皱着眉毛，眼神的焦点落在别的什么地方，然后又吻上了叶修的嘴角。

“你该不是只会接吻而已吧。”叶修撩他，为了转移注意力。耐心耗得精光不剩，裆下却只嫌太满，他觉得作为一个当网管的进城务工青年，他的性生活亟待社会关爱。

“那也比你只会摸屁股强。”

社会像上海的严冬那样冷硬无情，泛着湿乎乎的寒气，但他的王杰希在他的掌心之下慢慢化开，显得柔软、温暖而又人情味十足。大面积的肌肤相触像是安全感的保证，拯救他于流离失所乱世飘零的境遇之中。“那我换个地方摸成不？”他顺势掰开了王杰希的腿，从膝盖开始顺着大腿内侧往上摸，王杰希向来不大受得了这个，更怕同时被他灼灼的目光盯着，等他摸到腿根处，三根手指搭在硬挺的性器顶端抹了一把，王杰希的呼吸立刻就乱了，半推半就地蜷起身子，把主动权让回给了他。

这让叶修觉得大获全胜，同时又无法排遣一种微妙的挫败感。要抓住神出鬼没的魔术师是个巨大的挑战，但假使魔术师乖顺地自投罗网，又会令他的征服欲无处落地。他把名为王杰希的悖论压在沙发靠背上，反拧着他的两腕，用他脱下来的T恤胡乱缠了两道。

“你什么毛病啊。”王杰希回过头来问，声音带着挑衅和责难，却是软糯的，有什么要溢出来一样。

“束缚术。”

“魔道没这技能。”

“可我有啊。”叶修笑开了，就着他回头的姿势去啃他，捞着他的腰把自己挤进去了一点，“让你看看行动力。”

王杰希闷哼了一声，疼得有些受不住，腰上原本擎着的劲儿松懈下去，任由他硬闯到底。叶修摁着他的后颈，一下一下顶得很深，王杰希觉得自己的某一部分轻飘飘的像要飞起来，但同时又简直像要被钉穿在沙发靠背上，膝盖在重力牵引下灌了铅似地往下坠，陷在柔软如泥沼的坐垫里，一动也动不了。

“老叶……”他无意识地叫出来，混在紊乱的喘息里像是某种企求。“要什么？”叶修贴着他的耳根说话，钻进大脑的不是声音而是滚烫的气息，“要什么你说。”

“叶秋。”他重复了一个叫过更久、更熟悉也更为刻骨铭心的名字，就是这个人把他从空中拽下地来，用不知名的手段牢牢地捆住了。魔术师从此必须用双脚完成征程，但罪魁祸首仿佛对此毫无自觉，跑得飞快，连背影都没有给他留一个。

叶修从背后掩住了他的嘴。“怪别扭的。你跟我做的时候叫别人的名字，听着像我是来偷情的似的。”

“谁的错……啊？”

叶修自知理亏地住了嘴，但用行动作出了报复。他把王杰希翻过来，捞着他的膝盖折向胸口，在湿漉漉的大腿根处蹭来蹭去。“叫我的名字来听听。”他循循善诱，“说点儿什么想要啊舒服啊之类的更好。”

“可去你的吧。”王杰希抬腿想踹他，但不知是腿下留情还是真不剩什么力气了，被他轻易握住了脚踝把腿掰开，然后再次顶了进去。

这一次叶修毫不留情，像是要从他身体里挤出自己名字的那两个字似的肆意冲撞。王杰希的身体其实不如其他部分——比如，用个中二的说法，灵魂——那样令他感到酣畅淋漓的满足，但他仍然着迷于摆布他，着迷于看他因为快感而无法自控的少见模样，所有预料之中的必然和预料之外的变数都是不可多得的享受。“你猜我会不会射在里面。”他故意将手按在王杰希的小腹上，不轻不重地压了两下。

“你敢。”王杰希睥睨着他，挑起一侧的眉毛，威胁的意味溢于言表，但下一秒就扬起了嘴角，“敢就来啊。”

话说到这份上不敢也得敢了，何况这世上能让叶修退缩的事情本来也不多。完事儿之后谁也不想动弹，王杰希像只大猫似的趴在沙发上，手腕还被T恤缠着，两腿之间一片狼藉，场面非常有违公序良俗。叶修叼着一支没有点燃的烟，靠在沙发的另一头盯着他。

“看什么呢。”王杰希挣了挣，示意他赶紧给自己解开。

“你好看。”叶修说得脸不红心不跳。他凑近前去，解开拧结的T恤，把留了几道印子的手腕贴到自己的唇边，“特别是恣意妄为放飞自我的时候。”

“有什么好看的。”王杰希不动声色地把手缩了回去，在偏开目光之前压低了声音，“早被人给拽下地来了。”

“被谁啊？”叶修明知故问。

王杰希的两片薄唇像是带上了魔法，轻启轻碰，吐出字正腔圆的两个音节。

“叶修。”

fin.

ps，束缚术是术士技能（……


End file.
